Mischievous Work
by shrewdDisquistion
Summary: Power, Sea, Fate, Light, Luck and Thunder. A son of Thor, daughter of Manannán mac Lir, daughter of Ananke, son of Apollo, daughter of Tyche, son of Zeus and one unknown- seven demigods set against the three most challenging enemies to clean up what was previously thought to be done.
The daughter of Tyche sat on the edge of the Big House, her legs dangling from the side with careless abandon and an enjoying smile on her face. Many of the demigods who wandered the pass to the Big House beneath her noticed the bright red mass of curly hair that waved in the wind, followed by finally seeing the bright grin and wave of a hand in greeting. Few of these demigods returned the greeting or looked up, though, few was still a number to get attention in the Camp.

Lynna looked down at the campers, waving erratically. "Hi Jason! Hi Gerardo! Hi Garr-" Her erratic movement threw her balance as she sat on the edge of the roof, for a split second she nearly fell off the roof. But, the lucky girl was quickly able to regain her position and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing up there?" shouted Jason, from the ground staring up at her. "How did you get up there?"

"Obviously she climbed." Garret passed Jason on his way to the archery range.

"I didn't climb up here- there's a hatch from the attic! It's so cool up here!"

"Hey Lynna! Can I go up there with you?! It looks cool!" said Jason.

"If you can find the hatch!" She offered with a grin, leaning over the roof just a little more, to get a better look at the practice fight between the two demigods on the ground.

"Alright!" Jason races inside the Big House to find the hatch in the attic.

Garret flipped his golden pocket knife in the air and caught a bow when it came back down, a quiver appearing on his back over his orange camp shirt. Garret continued to his practice from the day prior. After he had gotten too accustomed to targets that didn't move, he began incorporating some free running when he practiced, that way he could fire better while on the move. In the arena with him was the younger son of Hades Gerardo, who was practicing on a dummy when he noticed the son of Apollo running sporadically along the archery range, taking multiple bullseye from other sun children as he did so. There was a moment where the son of Hades simply watched with a curious idea that came to be as his eyes glanced towards the lazily created pile of worn shields.

"Hey! You wanna practice on a real moving target?" challenged Gerardo, who moved his gaze back to the son of Apollo..

Garret stopped suddenly and looked to him, not a real bad idea, though… wanting to be the target for a child of Apollo generally wasn't a great idea.

"I'll make sure to go easy on you Gerardo." Garret smiled, pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back, the empty space the arrow had occupied shimmered from the light of the sun momentarily before another arrow materialized where it had been. He notched the arrow and stood ready, pulling on the bowstring lightly.

"And I'll make sure to go easy on you, as well," said Gerardo, a smirk planted firmly on his face. Grasping one of the worn practice shields with his sword in his free right hand, he stood defensively and at the ready. "Whoever goes to the ground or is too injured to continue first loses. Are you ready?"

"You have a death wish don't you, son of Hades?" Garret smiled with his light taunt.

"Most definitely."

Garret whizzed off his first arrow as soon as he finished saying 'definitely'. It hit dead center of the shield, hard, knocking the demigod back a step with the sudden force.

"Better get movin eh?" Garret knocked another arrow and pulled the string back, aiming at the fellow demigods right side.

Gerardo gave a chuckle, charging at the son of Apollo with speed. He held the shield defensively, protecting his chest and ready to move it in the direction the arrows went. His sword, however, was aimed at the demigod, ready to cut.

Lynna reached over to the hatch, flipping it open with one hand to help Jason find the exit. Once she finished, she threw both hands up in the air with excitement as she watched the two other demigods battle. "Whoo! Go Gerardo!"

"Watch your feet.."Garret began circling the Hades camper, shooting an arrow at Gerardo's right leg first, then quickly loosing a second arrow at his left shoulder, where it would be exposed as the shield moved to catch his first arrow. It hit as expected, knocking the younger camper back again with surprise, though he refused to fall.

"C'mon, that shields weighing you down!" Garret stood still and drew another arrow.

Jason got up on top of the roof. "How in the hell did you ever find that hatch?" he asked.

"There are so many cool things in the attic, but no one has time to look when they're getting a quest- so I decided to go look on my own time." She grinned at him, patting the spot beside her on the edge of the roof invitingly. "Guess you could just say I got lucky."

"Of course you did," said Jason, chuckling a little at her joke on her mother's nature.

Gerardo reached at his shoulder, pulling the second arrow out of it quickly. He grabbed the shield again and took a dagger out of his back pocket. He threw the dagger at Garret, aiming for his right shoulder. He then held the shield defensively again.

Garret's eyes got wide with surprise, but he couldn't react in time. The dagger lodged itself in his shoulder, but as quickly as it had entered Garret plucked it out with a wince. Returning the throw. Unfortunately, his father wasn't the God of Knife Throwing, so it harmlessly clanged off the side of the shield. Garret regained himself and fired another arrow at Gerardo, slamming into the shield, then notched two arrows at once, firing both into the metal.

Garret shook his left hand, the bow disappeared and was replaced by the golden pocket knife from before. He then flipped the knife out and it grew into a four foot sword of the same golden color.

"Seems like we've both landed a hit. Let's make it interesting." Quickly he came up and struck at Gerardo, minding his opponent's darker sword.

Gerardo's sword of shadows clashed with Garret's with a loud sound. He placed pressure against Garret's, pressing against it as hard as he could. Simply to scare him, Gerardo whispered something in Ancient Greek and fake, black fire appeared on black sword's blade.

Lynna sent the 12 year old son of Eris a playful wink, looking back at the fight. Her smile fell as she watched the shadows appear with the blood staining the arena's sand, seeing what had caught the attention of other demigods in the area. "Hang on a sec, Jay."

Reaching over her shoulder she picked up her bow, notching in it a padded arrow she had leftover from her own practices. She may not have been as good as a child of Apollo, but she was good enough. She took aim, ready to break them apart if need be.

"My father is the sun god, remember?" Garret winked with a cocky smirk. He twisted his golden blade so that it gleamed the reflected sunlight at Gerardo's face...no lie, Hades scared Garret...and those black flames didn't seem the most welcoming...but Apollo had light, the shadows and light were natural enemies. It helped him remain calm against someone reared to Hades.

Gerardo covered his eyes, stumbling backwards. He hated the sunlight shining in his eyes- it was if Apollo himself was staring into his soul.

Garret swung his sword quickly once Gerardo broke the contact, targeting low at Gerardo's leg. The flat edge of the sword made contact with Gerardo's lower leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Gerardo spoke more Ancient Greek, summoning the shadows to the waking world. Shadow monsters arose from the ground and made a hissing-like noise at Garret.

Gerardo stood.

"Oh..well then." Garret flipped the sword in the air and caught his bow. "Shine."

The arrow he had notched seemed to trap the sunlight that hit it, and Garret shot one of the shadows, making it erupt into a dark mist that floated into the air as it evaporated. That was a hard arrow ability to use, considering it required putting sunlight in a solid object. But the light was as intangible as shadow, he figured they could connect. Gerardo looked tired, fatigued. He spoke more Ancient Greek, and the second shadow raced towards Garret, hissing. It hit Garret, trying to knock him over.

"Hey, you look pretty tired, stop befor-ooomph!" Garret haven't payed attention to the shadow, but when it knocked him flat on his ass his bow left his hand.

Garret grabbed an arrow that had scattered along the ground."Glow!" He listed the arrow high into the air and the light absorbed into the tip.

When the shadow was close in its blind attack he stabbed into it with the arrow, making it evaporate as the first one had. Garret was getting light-headed...not good. But Gerardo must have used more summoning those spirited, he looked pretty worn out. Garret got to his feet, grabbing the knife from his back pocket.

"Gerardo, be careful." Garret approached slowly, to further emphasize his point of peace between their match. "Our match is done, it's a tie."

"I can agree to that," said Gerardo softly. His eyelids drooped. "I feel worn out. You're a pretty good archer,"

"And you have some good uh...shadowy guys."

With a sigh of relief, followed by a laugh, Lynna placed her arrow back into her quiver and her bow back over her shoulder.

"Well, that was intense, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was!" said Jason. "For a moment, I thought they were ready to kill each other."

"It's not like we'd let that happen though." She laughed, ruffling the younger one's hair. "They're both invaluable as the camp jesters!"

Garret walked to Gerardo and found where his arrow had dug itself into the flesh of his shoulder.

"Blessing." He spoke softly, and it seemed like a small amount of condensed light appeared in his palm. It was warm to the touch, and when pressed against a wound have the afflicted a cool feeling of relief, leading Gerardo to let out a relaxed sigh. Garret placed his hand on the wound, holding it. In the meantime, his own wound had recovered from standing in the sunlight. Thank Apollo the light was where Garret was at his best.

"Thanks, man. I'm just glad that I tied with someone three years older than me in a fight," said Gerardo, smirking. He felt proud of himself, and rightfully so.

"Be glad you have that shield- imagine what it's like fighting someone with a bow without one!" He laughed, helping the Hades camper to his feet stably.

"You better go rest, those shadows must've put a toll on you." He patted the younger campers shoulder that had been wounded only moments before. "And let's have a rematch soon." He smirked and walked from the arena, tossing the knife in the air, he caught his bow and nocked an arrow, aiming up into the sky until he fired, hitting a pigeon mid flight. When it landed he looked back at Gerardo.

"I'll be waitin."

"Yeah, they did. And alright, I'll be ready when the time comes. See you then.," said Gerardo. He had the slightest glint of respect in his eyes for the older demigod as he left, not seeming to mind the crowd of demigods that had stopped to watch them battle..

Garret picked the injured bird up, taking the arrow from its little wing. "Here buddy.." The condensed light appeared in his palm again, and after pressing the bird's wing for a moment the wound closed, Garret gently tossed the bird into the air so it could fly again, and turned looking around.

"Well, now I'm bored." He rubbed his hands together then decided to get a drink. The healing had been a little hard on his stamina, it was an amazing ability of Apollo's children, but it sucked up the energy.

Jason laughed. "You're pretty cool Lynna, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She raised a flexed arm, trying to hold a serious expression, before faltering and laughing. "I'm joking- Thanks Jay. You're cooler though."

"No, but you're just so lucky! As if nothing can go wrong! It's so cool! You don't know how cool that is! I wish I had your power!" said Jason, excitedly.

Her smile faltered, falling into a serious frown. "Being lucky really isn't all that- well, lucky." She shook her head. "It's fun at first but it can make a lot go wrong..."

Lynna paused, standing up after a moment. "I need to return the arrows, don't throw too many mudballs, okay?" Ruffling his hair once more, she left through the hatch and exited the Big House, walking past the son of Apollo as he went for the water he needed and moved towards her own cabin..

"Alright!" said Jason, wondering what she meant about how being lucky could go wrong. He continued to sit there, looking up at the sky and at the camp. The roof had a great view.

He could really understand why she would stowaway to relax here.

Author's Note: story is taken from an RP on a forum, so Gerardo and Jason belong to Writer Forevermore of and Garret (and later Desmond and Däken) belong to Bloodwake189 of .


End file.
